Birthdays and Flames
by queenofslytherin14
Summary: Sokka gives love advice to Chen the birthday soldier.


**AN: Hey guys, I'm alive, this is the first time I've posted in a while, but I'll try and do better. This piece is for a competition which I highly suggest you check out called Avatar: The Last Writer. Wish everyone luck and as always, enjoy.**

 **Team:** Fire Nation

 **Round:** 1

 **Category:** Drabble

 **Prompt:** "Interesting to see you here."

 **Word Count:** 727

* * *

It had been a long day for Chen.

It was to be expected though, with Sozin's Comet happening tomorrow and all that. What he wasn't expecting however was the Captain.

Number one in command was being a bigger pain than the time he had found out there was a betting pool on who in Team Avatar would get together first.

Chen himself had put money on the banished Crown Prince and that Waterbender girl because if what his buddies around the Fire Nation had told him was true, then those two shared more than just "friendship".

Anyway, the Captain was stomping around the airship harassing the crew ("Do your job or GET OFF MY AIRSHIP DUNDERHEAD" "But sir-" "GET OFF MY SHIP!") and roaring at suspecting victims with fire literally lacing his words leaving singed soldiers in his wake.

Tensions were high but Chen really couldn't find it in him to blame anyone especially the Captain.

Ding the bartender slid a small bowl of sake towards him.

"On the house," he grunted.

Good ol' Ding, at least someone remembered his birthday was tomorrow.

There'd be no time for a party with the comet, but Chen couldn't hope but wish someone would remember…

….Someone with long black hair, beautiful golden eyes, and a confident aura…

Would it kill the Captain to notice him?

Metal plunked into the seat next to him jostling him out of his thoughts.

"Got any Water Tribe whiskey?" The voice next to him reminded Chen of what he sounded like during the years where his voice hadn't dipped yet.

Ding grunted, "Do I look like I carry any of that drivel?"

The body next to him stiffened in what seemed like offense, "It's not-"

Chen knew what was about to happen, so he stepped in for the benefit of the young soldier, "One fire whiskey for him, and another sake for me."

Ding nodded, heading off to make to order.

"Interesting to see you here. I thought the Captain ordered everyone to their cabins to rest up for tomorrow." Chen remarked.

The man laughed, " I could say the same about you. Why are you up?"

"Eh, it's my birthday tomorrow, thought I'd celebrate before the battle."

"Alone?"

"No one is going to remember anyway,"

The drinks were placed in front of them.

"Besides Ding of course." Ding smiled. "He's a great guy."

Chen studied the man quickly as he passed him his drink.

He was dressed in ill fitting armor, helmet securely on. Maybe the armory hadn't had his size? Chen would see what he could do about that.

"No lovely lady waiting for you at home?"

Chen rested his cheek on his palm, idly tracing the rim of his bowl,

"Nah, I'm not even on his radar."

If the soldier had a problem with his preferences his voice didn't betray him, "I feel you man, my first flame was the moon- so far out of my league. And the girl I'm with now kicked my butt the first time I met her. Have hope bro, he'll come around eventually."

Chen sighed, "I know but...it just seems so impossible. Why would the Captain want a lowly soldier like me?"

The armored man nodded his head sagely, "That's what I thought too, but you never know unless you try."

Chen smiled, " Thanks...I don't think I caught your name?"

The silence stretched uncomfortably for a bit and Chen was wondering if he had said something wrong, before the man coughed and said, "AH yes, my name, my Fire Nation sounding name- Wang Fire," after a beat he said, "From the Fire Nation."

" My name is Chen. You can take your helmet off you know, since you're off duty."

Chen was surprised at how fast Wang could move in that armor.

"I-I just remembered, I didn't shovel the coal into the furnace, wouldn't want the airship to crash!"

Private Fire dashed away.

 _Wang Fire… a strange name for a strange man._

* * *

The next day, the loudspeaker of the bomb bay crackled to life, "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hotcakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday."

"THE CAPTAIN REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY?! He really _does_ care! Maybe Wang was right, I DO have a chance!" Chen shouted gleefully.

It was then bomb doors opened.


End file.
